fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun at Noon
Calm Before The Storm Delst slid out of bed, the moon still shining white through the window. Jason and Chisuzu were sleeping soundly next to where he had just been, and he made sure not to wake them as he walked silently out of the room. "Mama..." Jason turned in his sleep, his small hand landing on his mother's sleeping face, but neither of them woke. Delst slipped out of the room, walking down into the sitting room, where he saw Palmer, awake and looking at the fire. "Oh...colour me surprised, I didn't think you were a night owl, Palmer." Delst chuckled lightly. "What has you awake?" Palmer continued, "I've been thinking. And no, I haven't been thinking about bacon. But bacon is similar to what I have been thinking about. That Lacrima, you remember it? Well, it won't last long. That's why I may have to do a few adjustments." "Failing?!" Within an instant, Delst was standing in front of Palmer, looking his long-tme friend dead in the eyes. "What do you mean it won't last!?" His voice was already one of desperation; he would not lose his son. "What can you do, Palmer?" Palmer adjusted his glasses calmly. "It's no big operation or anything. It's just a spell that will allow me to modify it from the inside out. Before you ask, it's something I've been preparing for ten years and no, it isn't a regular spell- it's a forbidden magic cast from the soul that's only capable with a Lacrima heart as well." "But wait..." Delst immediately caught onto the repercussions of this. "Palmer, doesn't that man you're going to...!?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but he knew now why his friend was awake at such an ungodly hour. Palmer solemnly nodded. "Think nothing of it. This is my gift to you- it's time to pay you back for being my very first friend, Delst." "Tch..." Delst gritted his teeth. He didn't want to let his best friend die like this, even if it was to save his own son. "I'm really sorry it has to end this way Palmer...you have my eternal gratitude." He couldn't say anything else. Or more, he didn't know what to say. "When is it going to happen?" Palmer informed him, "It'll happen at the click of my fingers. It's not really notable so you don't need some big-ass ritual. Like I can do it right now. It's no big deal." "Alright..." Delst stood up, dusting himself off. "Then why don't we take one final trip?" He cracked a grin. "You, my friend, will be the first human to step foot into the home of the Espers; Nethran Forest." Palmer nodded. "...Huh, so it does exist? That's...surprising. Even though I know you wouldn't lie to me like that, I'm sure you had your reasons to keep it a secret. I have complete faith in you." "Just give me a brief moment." Delst slipped out of the room, gently nudging Chisuzu awake. Chisuzu slowly woke up, rolling over and falling straight out of bed, smacking her head on the carpet and the cold-hard ground underneath it. "...Ouch! ...Huh, what is it, honey...?" Delst bent down, helping Chisuzu to her feet again. "Delst and I are going to be heading out for a few days. I want to take him to Nethran Forest." "...Why are you taking a human? ...I know I'm not one to talk, But why?" Chisuzu was honestly surprised at all of this. Delst sighed, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I wanted to avoid mentioning this, but...Jason's life is in danger again. The Lacrima inside his body is failing, as we speak." "..." Chisuzu was completely silent. "...I, I didn't know." Her eyes were obscured by her bangs, her tone was one of absolute shock. "...You need to hurry." "Calm down." Delst forced a smile. "Jason will be fine. Palmer is going to help him, by swapping the Lacrima. Jason's failing Lacrima for the Lacrima inside his own body, which is much stronger and made to last." Delst's smile quickly vanished as he remembered exactly why he was taking Palmer to Nethran Forest to begin with. Chisuzu nodded. "...I understand. Then you should hurry." While she was worried about Palmer, Jason took priority in any and all situations. "...I don't know how to feel about this. Is Palmer completely fine with this?" "He seems to be." Delst looked away for a moment. "I can't say I'm fine with it...but letting Jason die isn't an option." He removed his hand from her shoulder, and quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. "All I know is, he and I need to take one last walk as friends before it happens." "I-I see..." Chisuzu was at a loss for words. Maybe, Palmer was nicer than he acted towards her...a tsundere, perhaps? "...Tell Palmer I'd like to thank him for everything...And...I'm sorry." "Of course." Delst nodded, and broke away from her, bending down to look at his sleeping son. "I'll be back soon, Jason." He whispered quietly. "And everything will be fine. Everyone is going to take care of you." With this, he slipped out of the room, heading back downstairs. "So...ready?" Palmer was rather estatic about the whole thing. "...This is going to be great. Finally, I can see other Espers for myself!" "Don't get too excited, we've got a bit of a walk anyway." Delst smiled in spite of himself. Palmer was eager to come with him, and he was happy he could give Palmer something to enjoy. "We can't just walk into the forest, nor can we teleport in. There's a halfway point we have to reach." "Oh, teleporting's no problem. At least for you, right? You've got my back. I'm counting on you." He snarked in a deadpan manner, "Maybe you'll carry me like a princess. Hehehehehe. Oh you know I'm just messing with you." Delst let out a small chuckle. Palmer's mood was making his worries die down, and they quickly departed from the Adorio Village in the moonlight, and began walking. It was after an hour that Delst spoke up again. "So...Palmer...why are you so willing to die for my son?" Palmer chuckled, responding in a blunt manner, "Because we're friends. I'm sure that you'd do the same for me. It's that simple, isn't it?" "I know that." Delst waved it off irritably. "I have two hearts, and would give you both willingly if it could save your life, Palmer. But...aren't you worried?" He frowned for a moment. "Don't you fear dying? You're still young." Palmer rolled his eyes. "I don't fear death. You know why? I won't die just because of this little thing. Cides, when I die, I can be content. Jason's due for great things. What I've left in my wake is a great legacy. Not to mention, it saves the kid you're so proud of. So it's no biggie." Delst felt immense gratitude wash over him, and was felt extremely lucky he'd met Palmer when they were young. "Palmer...I really can't thank you enough..." "It's fine, it's fine. C'mon, let's just get moving. There isn't any time to waste, am I right?" Palmer brushed his comment off so flawlessly. "Right." They kept walking in silence for a few hours, until they reached a small hill. By this time, the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon, the moon having set, but the light was still soft and the air crisp. "Here we are. This is the halfway point." Palmer looked out, amazed. "...Wow. Ain't that great?" He looked at his watch which he had created via Lacrima, "...So, now what happens? I'm interested." "Watch closely." Delst instructed, and he removed a glove off his hand, revealing a large scar that was very old. He removed a small knife from his pouch, and slashed his hand, blood splattering onto the ground everywhere. "...What's happening?" For somebody so smart, that action was beyond Palmer's comprehension. "Don't cut yourself though. Only losers self-harm." Completely missing the point. "You're missing the point, Palmer." Delst gestured to what at first appeared to be empty air before them, in fact, his hand kept phasing through it as if nothing was there; yet droplets of blood hung like holiday baubles. He withdrew his hand, and a small white glow appeared, before stretching upward and downward into a large line, which then opened like a door. "This was an idea of my mother's." Delst said darkly as a large gust of wind blasted in their faces. "I told you when we first met; Espers were decreasing in number, and we had to hide. Why hide where someone can see you? And on of the offchance someone finds you, why make it easy to get it? My mother ensured that anyone daring to venture in would have to weaken themselves first, even fellow Espers returning home." "Oh, I see." Palmer took all of that advice in. "...That's interesting. But Espers are decreasing in number, eh? That reminds me." He took out a small device. "Why not CLONE them?" He paused. "...But seriously, what's the deal with the cutting your hand and drawing blood and it hit the ground?" "Well..." Delst frowned. "My mother is technically a pacifist, and this situation presents an ironically cruel choice. Slash yourself, spilling blood and gaining entrance to the forest, or simply turn away and lose what you came to find. She gives you a choice, weaken yourself and simply become easier to kill should you prove an enemy, or turn away and be safe." "Oh, gotcha. Well, you know, I wouldn't kill any of you forest elves- I mean espers." Palmer chuckled. "I know, hence why I am bringing you in here with me." Delst explained. "Now, let's take a step into the light." He and Palmer entered through the door, and their feet then quickly hit grass. The Forest Of Origin As the two wandered into the forest, Palmer noticed how tranquil it was. It was like something out of a fantasy fairy tale- upright flowers everywhere, a calming atmosphere, and it even seemed that the trees were fluorescent. It was too peaceful that he'd be suspicious if it wasn't hewn from the Espers. "...Why is this so happy and lovey-dovey? It's just irritating!" Delst breathed in the air, so cool, much cleaner than the air breathed by humans. If a human with asthma were to live here, their condition would quickly and drastically improve. "This is Nethran Forest, the home of Espers." Two small children were running across the grass, wearing what appeared to be small robes of silk. "Delst!" The little girl smiled, giggling. "You've returned!" The girl wrapped her small arms around Delst's waist, squeezing tight. "Elise, you've grown so big." Delst patted her head, smiling. "And Luka, it's nice to see you're growing up fine." The other child, a young boy, nodded shyly. Palmer grinned evilly. "So, can I dissect them?" He paused, before chuckling to himself. "Well, I thought it was hilarious. Anyway," he gestured hammily. "Take me to your leader! I mean no harm!" "Palmer, your sense of humor won't register here." Delst warned him quickly, and indeed, the children looked at Palmer warily. "Delst, you brought a human...?" Luka murmured quietly. "Why would you bring a human here, to our forest?" "Luka, calm down." Delst urged. "This man is my friend, he's just tactless. I want him to meet someone. Take me to her?" "O-of course!" Luka nodded quickly, and he and Elise walked briskly away. "Come on, Palmer, let's follow them. And touch nothing." "...Not like I can anyway, everything's nailed down. It's impossible to steal anything that's nailed down, y'know." Palmer sighed, following Luka and Elise. The children led through the forest, and it was silent enough that only the sounds of nature could be heard; wind in the trees, the creeks flowing, grass crunching. Several individuals looked on at Palmer in curiosity, and Delst with a bit of reverence. They were greeted by other Espers, the only sentient creatures in this forest, but they hardly seemed to be plentiful. "....Again, I never have seen so "many" Espers in my life." Technically that wasn't a lie. But that heavy dose of sarcasm was definitely unneeded. "Is it like, nobody can get it up or something?" "Palmer!" Delst admonished him with a snap of his voice. "It's different than that. We're being killed. Why else would our species hide itself from the world? There's only about 200 of us left right now." "I thought you were gonna respond "oh my god you can't just ask a race why they're going extinct". Everyone always does. Hell, it happened to those moon people as well. But then, you need to start breeding!" Palmer felt as if he couldn't experiment on them, he'd help them return to their former glory. The group proceeded towards the largest tree in the entire forest. Simpy standing under it, once felt insignificant as they looked upon it's strange, pure white bark that wound higher and higher into the heavens, branches with similar spiral white bark jutting out from the side. "Welcome, Palmer. This is the living space for all Espers, the sacred White Tree." "...Wait, why do you live in a tree?" He was more concerned about that than anything. "Can you just make houses out of the tree?" "Palmer, by nature, Espers try to communicate with nature." Delst explained, placing a gloved hand on the white tree. "Desecrating a tree like this goes against that. It's allowed us a unique form of shelter inside of it; the tree is completely hollow, and it's allowed us to form what humans would consider an apartment complex." "Oh, alright." He was still impressed, although a bit confused about how hippie the Espers were. "Now what do we do?" "Luka, Elise, you two can go play now." Delst smiled, bending down to ruffle their hair. "Thanks." "Of course!" Elise grinned. "Just don't let the human hurt the tree!" "He won't." Delst assured her, and the children smiling before running off. "Come on Palmer, she should be on the ground floor." They entered the opening in the tree's base, and the inside was a rather spectacular view. The walls consisted of white tree bark, which seemed to glisten in the strange, floating lights the Espers had constructed from pure magic. Looking up led only to darkness, everything above was unimaginable as it led high into the heavens. There were several wooden constructs ranging from chairs to tables, this entire area seemed to be made for relaxation. And lounging over in one of the chairs, apparently asleep, was a blonde woman wearing fairly ordinary clothes, in stark contrast to the other Espers within the forest. Delst walked over to her, beckoning Palmer to follow, and rapped on the table quickly to alert her to his presence. The woman woke right the heck up- appearing completely scattered, she asked, "...Delst, what are you doing here?" Delst frowned, looking at the woman with exasperation. "It's nice to see you too, mother." The woman cracked her neck subtly. "...Pleasure as always. Now, who on earth is this chap?" She was more concerned about the well-being of the forest than the reasoning involved. "This man is my closest friend, Palmer Solidad." Delst gestured to Palmer. "Palmer, this is my mother, Miu Gatack. She leads the Espers that reside in Nethran Forest." Miu looked around, "...So, you've finally allowed a human here?" She paused, leaning in closer to Palmer. "You smell fishy. But I suppose if Delst allows it, then so be it. You certainly seem interesting. No malice surrounds you, for one." Palmer backed up a bit. "...Why is she so uncomfortably close to me?" "That's...actually a good question." Delst blinked for a moment, looking at his mother in confusion. "I've never seen her react like that before, and she makes it seem like its her first time seeing a human." He looked at curiously. "Are you alright?" "Palmer's scent is like that human, a long time ago..." Miu continued. "...Huh?" Palmer was now intrigued. "The very first human didn't hold insecurities towards us. They acknowledged us with a smile and a wave, happy to accept the Esper race as friends. Maybe, just maybe, you're going to be the one who bridges the gap between humans and Espers, reforging the broken bonds between us, Palmer." Miu was awfully....happy. "I'm glad that you're here." "T-that's..." Delst was speechless. "Mother, are you sure?" He took a look at Palmer, sizing his friend up, and he literally couldn't understand where his mother was coming from. Palmer was definitely unique as a Human, but so was Chisuzu and his son was more unique still; in fact, wouldn't an Esper/Human hybrid be a more likely candidate for the role Miu mentioned? Besides, unique or not, Palmer still had the mindset of a human; his interactions with Luka and Elise showed that. As all of these thoughts raced in his head, Delst looked at his mother with abject confusion. Miu nodded. "I'm sure. The fact that he is a learned man for what I take it, and he had befriended an esper without ever considering the relationship between his kind and ours cements this." Delst, while still confused, was pleased at this. His mother was rarely, if ever, wrong with prophecies like this. "P-Palmer, this is amazing! I didn't know you had a future like that ahead of you!" And then he paused. If Palmer's Lacrima transfer would kill him...how could his mother be correct? Palmer adjusted his glasses calmly, "Neither did I until now. Unless she's making it up. Which I doubt that." He let out a long sigh. "...Why do you look so worried, eh, Delst? I've told you multiple damn times I ain't gonna croak because of some transfer. If I've survived falling off a cliff I can survive this." "We should be so lucky..." Delst hoped Palmer was right. "So...isn't this news to tell everyone, mother? Such a prediction can't be kept from the rest of the Espers, certainly they'd love to hear it." Miu paused. "Right. But how to break it to them...they're certainly a distrustful lot. But, maybe if I word it right..." Truth be told, for her position, she certainly had some insecurities. "...Delst, do you have any idea how to break it to them?" "Hmmm..." Delst frowned, placing a finger to his chin. "Why not a party? Our kind has had precious little to celebrate for centuries, after all..." "That sounds like a desirable course of action." Miu pressed her finger to her lip, smiling ever so slightly. "...Very well. Prepare for the celebration, you two." "Palmer, how are you on meals with no meat?" Delst inquired, looking at his friend curiously. "Let's consult the good book." Palmer withdrew a book out of nowhere titled "Cannibalism 101", before stashing it away. "Ahaahahahaha, you know I'm joking. I don't like meat anyway." "D-did he carry that book around for the express purpose of the joke?" Delst looked at his friend with confusion but said nothing. ---- A party inside the tree would naturally have been impossible, thus, the celebrations were held outside. Assisting his mother and a few other Espers, several tables were placed end to end within the forest, and this was quickly laden with several varieties of foods, all consisting of fruits, vegetables, and other forms of plant life; Espers ate only plants, and did not kill animals for food. Bottles of wine and lager cropped up as well, in addition to water for the underage. Floating among the trees were glowing orbs the size of bowling balls, as well as green and silver lanterns, all of which were bewitched by Delst and Miu to float high in the sky, casting light onto the party. "Hup." Delst proceeded to conjure streamers of red and gold, which draped themselves over the trees to serve as one form of decor. The tables were equipped with several golden chairs, glistening in the soft light of the lanterns. The final touches was music; beautiful tunes from a harp that seemed to be coming from absolutely nowhere. And then the festivities began. Palmer wasn't sure about what the heck that was on the table. It seemed like something was made out of death itself. What was there wasn't something edible- rather, it seemed as if it were something from beyond the void. "...Are you sure that this won't kill me or sentance me to a slow and agonizing death over three days before I implode internally?" "Palmer..." Delst hung his head in exasperation as he and everyone began to take seats. "This is a party in your honour, the least you can do is show a bit of gratitude you know." He sighed. "Esper cooking is some of the best you'll ever find; we draw out both the taste and nutrients from the plants so that the food we eat is both delicious as well as healthy for the body. Don't be do reserved." "It's hard to be grateful when this thing looks like something out of my nightmares. But let's just see." Palmer sighed, begrudgingly looking at the demon from the other world who had camoflagued itself as something resembling edible. Picking up a fork, he slowly dug into it. "...This is surprisingly good." "I told you." Delst smiled. "Everyone, enjoy!" At these words, everyone began to dig into their meals, and raucous talk erupted around the table. Delst's eyes darted around taking in everything. It had been years since he'd returned home. Something in particular caught his eye; a young little girl sitting next to him, with bright green eyes and brilliant silver hair, about the age of his son. He turned to her, smiling. "What's your name, young one?" "Solele. Solele Vorymor, it is." She struggled a bit with her words for some reason, but despite this, she sounded cheerful and full of energy. Perhaps she was just in awe of an Esper who knew humanity and was still alive by this point. "You seem really cool, old guy!" "I'm not old at all, Solele!" Delst was taken aback by this remark. "Tell me...I have a son about your age...if I bring him here, would you be willing to be his friend? He doesn't have anyone his age in our village." "...Oh, a part human? That sounds confusing. How is he alive?" Solele poised a question that aimed to throw Delst off-guard. Delst was indeed taken-aback by this question. Were hybrids not meant to live long?Better yet, how did this child — who seemed to be about the same age as Jason — even know? "He's kept alive via a Lacrima implant." The man said, evading anything that would hint at the failing condition of the Lacrima. "How did you...?" "Humans and Espers most of the time can't have babies together without the kid getting an unstable genetic code. Maybe the Lacrima fixes it?" She pointed out immediately- maybe she was wise beyond her years? "That's the general theory, yes." Delst nodded. "So...how about it? When I bring him here next time, would you consider being his friend?" Solele looked up at the sky, blinking twice before answering in a completely truthful tone, "Sure, that sounds like fun. Just make sure he's alive and kicking so I can beat him up, okay?" She was a bully, albiet in a loving way. Delst chuckled. This girl would toughen Jason up; he liked the idea of that. He then turned to look at Miu. "Mother, that reminds me. Isn't there some news for everyone present?" Miu was tempted not to break it to the Espers. On one hand it could change their lives forever, in a positive way. On the other, it could just as badly negatively impact them and lead the more...extreme members of the race on a witch-hunt. "Attention, everyone!" Despite this, she pushed forward on the matter. "So...this is a party." Dead silence. "Anyway, I've brought you all here today to inform the entire race of an important matter. This man..." she pointed at Palmer, whom hid his face. "...he will restore balance between mankind and our own race!" There was a dead silence at first. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, looking up at their leader with blank expressions. In fact, Delst was wondering if this news was something everyone shouldn't have been informed about...until clapping and cheering began to erupt around the table. "Restoring balance between Humans and Espers!?" An old, tiny man sitting across from Palmer was smiling, his voice squeaking but excited nonetheless. "That's quite a remarkable future you have young man. In all of my 900 years, I didn't expect to hear something like this!" A white-haired woman with golden eyes raised her hand, declaring triumphantly, "I will protect my valiant hippopotamus, and together, we will birth a sports team! A sports team of chosen human-espers!" Somebody was clearly off their nut. "...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" Palmer was absolutely shocked by this zany woman's words. While most seemed supportive of Palmer, there was but a single naysayer. "...I don't like this. Humans and Espers were never meant to be together peacefully. It's disgusting." The young child murmured; while they didn't do anything, they made their displeasure apparent to those with keen hearing. "Dyne, you're too young to understand a thing." Delst replied slowly. "Our task as the predecessors of humanity was to guide them in living properly, to teach them the value of life, as well as the proper use of magic." He gestured around to the Nethram Forest. "This is now the only place in all of Edolas with an abundance of magic. The corrupt nature of humans have blocked them off from our teachings, and they can no longer use magic as should be able to." He paused, his eyes looking at the boy as if piercing into his soul. "But you are aware...our numbers are decreasing, and it is the work of humans. That is why now, more than ever, we need to establish a bond between the Espers and humans, before it's too late." Dyne didn't even pay any attention to this man, murmuring to himself, "When things change, people become unhappy. Something's changing and I don't like it." He sounded an awful lot like an unhappy fan. However, the other Espers didn't share the child's sentiments. All around, joyous talk erupted again, and after several hours, Palmer was the subejct of several proposals from Esper women (and one man), and Delst couldn't help be be especially proud of his friend. Then he remembered something. "Mother...there's something I need to ask of you." Miu looked at him, tilting her head curiously. "....If it's about your seventh birthday, I admit the balloons were in poor taste. But what is it?" Delst shuddered for a moment; he didn't like to remember that day. "That's not it." He shook his head immediately. "The thing is...I have a son. During my time away, I got married to a human girl, and we have a child. I was wondering, if, when he matures, you would consider training him yourself?" Miu immediately agreed. "Of course. He is my grandson after all. Don't even think for a second that I've gotten rusty. Though I do dislike fighting, but a favour is a favour." "Thank you!" Delst was grateful for this. He couldn't shake a nagging feeling in his soul; something was going to happen. The magic within this area, while pure, seemed to be screaming a warning that was being blocked by a filter. All he knew is he needed to take these precautions. The party continued well into the night, Palmer being laden with all sorts of affections from Esper women and everyone just seemed excited at Miu's prediction. As night fell, the two rested within the forest until sunrise, when they awoke and prepared to leave. "I suppose it's time to head back." Delst said, looking at Miu. "Thanks for having us, mother." Miu looked away, not bothering to stare Delst in the eyes. "It's a pleasure. I hope to see and your squishy human friend some time again." Palmer looked around, slowly standing up and backing away from unwanted attention. "...uh, thanks for having me, you...people....I'll...see you...soon...." Truth be told he was downright scared of the women here. Delst saw Solele walking over, and he bent down, smiling. "Wait for my son, alright?" Solele nodded cheerfully. "Of course!" She had an odd feeling in her stomach that all wouldn't go as planned. "See you, old man!" Miu lightly waved goodbye to her son as his human friend with a subtle smile on her face. "I think that the future is looking up for us." The two began to make the long journey home, exiting through the strange entrance they'd come through, able to forgo the blood payment. Both of them felt relatively pleased with the day. "Things really did go well." Delst smiled to himself. "Even if I can't..." "....shake this feeling of shadow lurking?" A crisp, sharp voice caught their attention, and Delst and Palmer quickly turned, seeing a man in a white baboon cloak standing behind them. "Such a beautiful place, Nethran Forest." Underneath the jaw of the baboon, he smiled. "Greetings, Delst LaHote. Palmer Solidad. My name is Mr. E, and I have a proposition for you." END